1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a fixture for mounting on a support structure, such as a board, panel, counter, or the like, and the method for using the mounting fixture. More particularly, the invention pertains to a mounting fixture, a portion of which passes through a bore in a support structure and is secured against the inner surface of the structure, which allows the fixture to be mounted to the support structure, without the us of bolts, screws, or other fasteners on the outer surface of the structure. The invention is particularly useful where there is limited or no access to the inner surface of the structure for the placement of such fasteners. Once the fixture is mounted to the support structure, additional components may be attached to the mounting fixture. In one application, after the mounting fixture is secured to a counter, a sneeze guard support leg is attached to the top section of the mounting fixture, a pane of the sneeze guard may then be affixed to the support leg. In this application, typically two or more mounting fixtures with support legs attached would be used to affix and support opposing ends of the sneeze guard panes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various mounting devices and systems are used for mounting or securing an item to the surface of a structure. The simplest devices include fasteners such as nails, screws, and bolts. Other devices include various plates, brackets, and flanges, often used in conjunction with fasteners.
In the food service industry, sneeze guards are widely used as their use is frequently required by law. Although styles may vary, the typical sneeze guard has either a rigid frame, or two or more rigid and stationary support posts, and a fixed pane of glass or plastic material which provides the shield or barrier between the displayed food and the customers. Generally, the rigid frame or support posts of the sneeze guard are affixed to a support surface, such as a counter or table.
A simple form of mounting a sneezed guard is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,545, granted to La Vaute et al. Feet attached to the sneeze guard support legs provide three mounting holes. Two of the mounting holes are threadless, allowing for attachment by screws or other like fasteners. The third mounting hole is threaded for acceptance of a mounting bolt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,366, issued to Yerman, shows a sneeze guard system having leg assemblies, each which include a base member to support the sneeze guard. Although the system is illustrated as free standing, the '366 patent discloses clamping to a table and socket mounting to a table.
Another common methods of mounting a sneeze guard to an outer surface of a structure, such as a counter top, is with a mounting flange affixed to the top surface. The flange is usually secured to the counter by screws or bolts. A sneeze guard support post is then secured to the flange.
Sneeze guard support posts may also be mounted using a flange on the inner surface of the counter, rather than on the outer surface thereof. The same types of flanges are used in this “under counter” mounting method as are used for outer surface mounting of a sneeze guard support post. The advantages of inner surface mounting include: aesthetic and sanitary considerations, in that no screws, bolts, or the like, are on or above the counter outer surface where they appear unsightly, and may collect dirt or food debris. Such mounting also has the advantage of added strength, in that a portion of the sneeze guard support post passes through a bore in the counter where the support post is secured from below the counter.
Although such “under counter” mounting has advantages, certain conditions prevent such mounting in many cases. Conditions which prevent, or make such mounting difficult, include wiring or plumbing considerations, and difficult or impossible access for an installer to secure the mounting device and/or the sneeze guard support post to the inner surface of the counter.
In contrast to the above-discussed prior art, it is an object herein to provide a mounting fixture which may be installed from above the outer surface of a support structure, such as a counter, without having to gain access to the underside of the structure.
It is a further object herein to provide a mounting fixture which is more aesthetically pleasing, with above counter components which are more easily cleaned than those described above.
It is yet a further object herein to provide a mounting fixture which enhances the strength of the mounting of additional components.
It is another object herein to provide a mounting fixture which allows electrical or plumbing lines to be passed through the support structure either from above the outer surface to below the inner surface, or from below the inner surface to above the outer surface.